Snowflakes and Shadows
by WolfieRed23
Summary: When a young Knuckles finds a young, mysterious and amnesic hedgehog by the name of Kara on Angel Island, he takes her in and practically raises her. From there, she joins him, Sonic and Co. on their adventures. Along the way, she recovers her memory, discovers who she truly is and falls in love at an unexpected time.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi to everyone reading this story. Thank you all so much for reading, I'm glad you're interested. Okay, so this story isn't going to be updated often cause I have a bunch of other stories going on and because I'm not positive of the canon order of the Sonic games past the first few, if anyone could tell me the order, please tell me! Alright, I think that's everything so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a nice, sunny day on Angel Island, everything peaceful and quiet. Lying on the grass was a 5 year old white female hedgehog. Groaning, the girl lifted herself up with her hands and raised one to the side of her head. She wore white pants and boots, matching her fur, an icy blue shirt, a silver jacket and a silver headband that wrapped around her forhead that had a snowflake in the center. Her white quills fell over her shoulders and back softly, ending at her waist, where the tips became silver. She opened her eyes to reveal their icy blue color. She began to take in her surroundings, trying to find something that looked familiar. All she recognized was a white staff that lied next to her. The staff was white with stars wrapping around it, going from being on the staff to being around it in a three dimensional way. She reached out and took it in her hand only for it to vanish in a flash of light. She then turned and tried to figure everything out. Fear began to grip her heart tightly as she realized something. She didn't recognize anything around her. As the fear increased, the girl stood up and began to run in a random direction. She looked around as she tried to recognize something, <em>anything<em> that could tell her where she was. She ran for what felt like hours when she finally collapsed and began to sob, her hands going to cover her eyes.

_Please..._She thought, _Please, someone, anyone, help me. _She didn't know when, but soon she was whispering that sentence over and over. It was the only thing that gave her any sense of hope. That, and nothing else. Some time later, she heard footsteps and looked up only to see a red echidna with violet colored eyes. He looked to be about a year older than her. "Please...help me." The girl whispered weakly. The echidna came closer and knelt down in front of her and asked,

"Are you okay?" The girl shook her head, a sob slipping through her lips. "Who are you? How did you get here? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I..I can't remember...anything." The girl explained between sobs. The echidna's eyes widened and he put a hand on her shoulder, unsure how to comfort the girl.

"Can you remember your name?" He asked. The girl thought about the question before she nodded.

"Kara..." She answered, still hiccupping between her words. "My name...is Kara. I have to...find out what happened to me. I...need to know." She wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she needed to find out what happened to her but...could she really do that? Could she really just start walking around, trying to find out who she was? She wanted to, more than anything Kara wanted to discover who she is, but could she do it? Even now, before she left, fear was rooting her to the very spot she knelt in. "Will you help me?" She whispered after several minutes of silence. The echidna was, after all, the only person she had seen since she woke up. And he had been the one to find her, if anyone could _possibly _help her, it could only be him.

"You want me to help you?" The 6 year old echidna asked. Kara nodded, looking down shyly, thinking he was going to say no.

"Please?" She whispered, feeling so helpless and weak that she needed _someone_, _anyone_, to help her. There was a long silence until the echidna answered,

"Alright, I'll help you." Kara looked up at him and a grin stretched across her face. Her icy blue eyes twinkled and she excitedly asked,

"Really?" The echidna nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Really." He answered. Kara jumped up and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She cried happily. The echidna just let her hug him until she was done and spoke when she pulled away.

"My name's Knuckles, by the way." He introduced. Kara smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before following Knuckles as he led her around the island, trying to find anything to jog her memory while also explaining the island to her.

* * *

><p>b<p>

**There's the prologue. I hope you guys like Kara and that Knuckles was in character. If not, tell me and I'll rewrite this. And if you know the order of the games, please let me know so I know what order to go in. Next time, Sonic 3 and Knuckles starts. Please review! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2:Intruders

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for taking long but I've been a little busy but I'm glad to have gotten reviews, followers and favorors! As a tradition of mine, I thank every person who did one of the above so if you do, you will get a shout out and maybe a response. Thanks to supboyyyyy93 (Thanks for letting me know and Kara will be paired with SPOILER GO TO NEXT PARENTHESIS TO AVOID! Shadow, hence the title), grandpadarkone (Nice to see you!), nicopop and grapejuice101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 47 readers! Thank you all so much for everything! Also, I just realized the first Sonic guys have no dialogue whatsoever and, as such, I have to write all the dialogue myself so if I write a character OOC, please let me know so I can change the chapter. Also, this story will go through most of the canon Sonic games and once this story's finished, I will start another story for Sonic X, since I discovered it and like it a lot, so let me know your opinion on that. Okay, I think that's everything so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kara sat in front of the Master Emerald, playing with her staff to entertain herself. She had been living on Angel Island with Knuckles for a while now and still couldn't remember anything besides her name, her powers and her staff, Starlit Night was its name. The young hedgehog ran her fingers over the staff, admiring its beauty as she so often did every day when Knuckles was out on his run checking the Chaos Emeralds and the rest of the island. Kara would follow with her own run later and the two would spend the rest of the day relaxing. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.<p>

"What's going on?" Kara asked aloud, a habit she had developed in her years on the isolated island. As the minutes stretched on, the tremors grew worse. "Knuckles!" Kara screamed as she tried to stand and teleport to where Knuckles was. However, before she could do anything, the white hedgehog was knocked to the ground, unconcious.

* * *

><p>Kara groaned as she came to, seeing Knuckles above her, holding her tightly.<p>

"Knuckles...?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hey, you okay?" Knuckles asked, his voice filled with concern. Over the years, the two had grown extremely close that they now considered the other their adopted sibling.

"Yeah, fine." Kara nodded as she sat up and groaned. Knuckles supported her gently when she asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Knuckles admitted, "All I know is that I was patrolling the island when the tremors started and I was knocked out. When I woke up, the Chaos Emeralds were gone." Kara sat up straight, ignoring the dizziness she felt and cried,

"What?!" Knuckles held her slightly and said,

"Don't worry, Snowflake, we'll find them." Kara looked up at Knuckles, her eyes shining innocently, something she emobodied thanks to her amnesia.

"Do you really think so?" She whispered. Knuckles smiled slightly at the girl and said,

"It's us, of course we will."

* * *

><p>Three days passed and the Chaos Emeralds still weren't found. Knuckles was growing more worried every day but every time Kara brought it up, he just pushed his worries aside and reassured her. But Kara was too perceptive for him; she knew he was worried but she gave him his space. But after the third day, Knuckles ran up to Kara with some news.<p>

"What's going on?" Kara asked as Knuckles led her through the island.

"I found someone on the island." Knuckles explained.

"Wait, a...a _person_?" Kara asked, shocked. Nobody ever came to their island. Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah. I figured you'd like to see him while I talk to him." Knuckles said, "_But _you aren't going anywhere near them."

"But Knuckles-" Kara started.

"No, Kara. You're staying hidden." Knuckles stated firmly. Kara sighed, hung her head and agreed. Whenever Knuckles called her by her name instead of calling her 'Snowflake', he was serious and she wouldn't win. "Good." Knuckles nodded and they reached where the person was. He was a round man with no hair, excluding a large brown mustache, and wearing a red shirt and black pants. If there was one thing Kara noticed distinctly about him was that he was shaped like an egg.

"Look at Eggman there." She muttered as Knuckles made his way towards the man.

"Who are you?" The guardian demanded. The man turned away from the machine he stood in front of and smiled at the echidna.

"I am Dr. Robotnik, a noble scientist who seeks to use his scientific knowledge to better the world with the use of my space station, the Death Egg. A hedgehog by the name of Sonic and his fox friend Tails stole the Chaos Emeralds from here and used them to destroy my scientific achievements for his own ends." The man, who Kara still refered to as Eggman, explained. Knuckles stared at the man silently. "I believe they might be out to steal the Master Emerald you protect here." Eggman added. Kara's eyes widened. Two people were out to get the Master Emerald.

_Not on our watch! _She thought. Knuckles nodded at that moment.

"Alright, I'll stop them." He agreed. Eggman nodded gratefully,

"Oh, thank you." Knuckles nodded before he walked back to Kara and the white hedgehog waved her hands around the duo, teleporting them back to the Master Emerald in a flash of white light.

"Do you really think someone will try to steal the Master Emerald?" Kara asked innocently.

"Not on my watch." Knuckles stated.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Kara sensed something. Her snowflake on her headband glowed white as her icy blue eyes glowed white at the edges.<p>

"They're approaching." She whispered. Knuckles nodded as she teleported the two to the Angel Island Zone. Kara hid in the plants as Knuckles waited for the two to appraoch. Soon enough, a glowing gold hedgehog with red eyes flew up. As the hedgehog reached the island, Knuckles jumped up and attacked the hedgehog, knocking the seven Chaos Emeralds out of him, transforming him into a blue hedgehog with black eyes. A yellow two tailed fox flew down to the ground as Knuckles collected the Chaos Emeralds, laughed at the two and ran off. _The hedgehog must be Sonic and the fox Tails. _Kara deduced before she stood up and ran off so she wouldn't draw attention to herself as she teleported back to the Master Emerald alter to meet with Knuckles once he hid the Chaos Emeralds. _If those two think they're taking the Master Emerald, they're gonna have to fight Knuckles and I. _Kara swore as she looked up at the giant emerald she had dedicated herself to protecting since she realized she wouldn't be recovering her memory any time soon. _This is my home. I _will _protect it at any cost._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I know it's short but that's only because I need someone's help. If anyone who has actually played the game and knows what moves Sonic and Tails have wants to help me write a battle between the two of them and Kara, please PM me. And we learn more of Kara's powers next chapter and, most likely, finish Sonic 3 and move onto Sonic and Knuckles. The chapters will be longer once we get to Sonic Adventures, where Kara's role will expand to every zone. For now, Knuckles will be an overprotective brother and try to keep her out of trouble, though she won't exactly listen. And please tell me Knuckles and Eggman are in character! I got all that information from the wikia which got it from the Japanese manuel but there's no dialogue, obviously. I figured Eggman would introduce himself by his real name and would act more respectable than he really is to trick Knuckles. Please review to give me your opinion! Later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth of Sonic and Tails

**Hey guys, it's been a little while. Okay, so I've been watching cutscenes of some of the Sonic games and now I just couldn't resist updating this. I especially can't wait for Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (I'm still debating whether Sonic Rush came before or after this game. Anyone know?) No review/follows/favorites this time but I do now have 100 readers on this story, so thanks! Nobody offered to help me with the battle so if it seems...OOC for Sonic and Tails in this game, I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest here, after all. But we're finishing Sonic 3 so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The intruders had been on the island for a long time and Kara wanted to test them. Without telling Knuckles, the icy white hedgehog made her way to the end of the IceCap Zone and waited. This was the last barrier between the intruders and Eggman and Kara knew if she was gonna stop those two, it had to be here. She was hardly surprised when the duo ran up.<p>

"Uh, Sonic? Who's that?" The fox, Tails Kara rememered, asked.

"I dunno, Tails." Sonic answered, staring at the girl, confused.

"My name is Kara." Kara introduced, her voice becoming formal and cold, the complete opposite of her personality. "I am one of this island's guardians. I will not allow you to pass!" As she said the last sentence, Kara held her hand in the air and in a flash of light, Starlit Night appeared in her hands. Kara held the staff behind her in her right hand, her left hand in front of her body and her legs spread **(AN: Think of Aqua's battle stance for Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.)**.

"How can we fight her?" Tails asked.

"Let's get that staff out of her hands, that should weaken her enough." Sonic suggested. He then ran at Kara, becoming a blue blur. However, Kara was already preparing to fight. The snowflake on her forehead glowed slightly as she focused on the blue hedgehog. In her eyes, he wasn't running that fast and she quickly moved Starlit Night to block Sonic just as he hit her. "Huh?" Sonic asked, his eyes wide. Kara smirked,

"Heavenly Light." Light burst from the staff, knocking the hedgehog back to stand by his friend.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked, shocked. Kara spun Starlit Night around herself before she cried,

"Super Nova!" Light burst from around the girl, moving to attack the intruders at a deadly speed. The two cried out and barely managed to dodge the attack, watching as a piller of ice was cut in half.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Tails cried.

"Than how are we supposed to stop her?" Sonic asked as he dodged another attack.

"Try a Spin Dash!" Tails suggested as he used his tails to fly and avoidan attack. Sonic nodded and did just that. Kara, having no idea how to counter the attack, was hit full on, her staff flying out of her grip and into Tails'. "Nice one, Sonic!" Tails grinned as he held the staff up. Sonic gave his friend a thumbs up and turned to the girl, expecting her to give up. However, Kara was looking down at the snow, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think it would come to this, but you leave me no choice." She whispered. The snowflake on her forehead glowed a bright white and her eyes opened, revealing their almost completely white irises with traces of her natural icy blue woven in. The white hedgehog pushed her hand in front of her and ice shot out of her palm.

"Yikes!" Sonic cried out as he barely managed to dodge the attack. "Who are you?" The blue hedgehog demanded. The girl lowered her hand and spoke.

"I don't know. I was born with these powers and have vowed to use them to protect this island from any danger. No matter who I was in the past or why I have these powers, I know I must use them for good. Right now, that's against you." She stated. She then raised her hand towards Tails and whispered, "Ice Bow." Ice in the shape of an arrow shot out and hit Tails in the shoulder. The fox cried out and dropped the staff, forcing Sonic to rush over and get it. He tried Speed Dashing at the mystical girl but at the last possible second, she teleported behind him in a flash of light. The blue hedgehog cried out as snow shot out of the girl's hands. It then turned into icicles, trapping him to the wall. Sonic struggled to get out and eventually managed, with Tails coming to help.

"We have to attack her together or we'll lose!" Tails suggested. Sonic nodded in agreement and set down Starlit Night. The two friends then crouched down and, in unison, did a Super Spin Dash. Kara tried to push them back with snow, as she could never harm a living creature with her ice, but they were too fast and powerful. They crashed straight into her, pushing her into an icicle. Kara laid on the icy ground, too weak from using her powers to fight back. Tails and Sonic stood over her, silently.

"Go ahead..." She said weakly, "Finish me..."

"Why would we do that?" Sonic asked.

"I tried to...stop you..." Kara whispered, "You should...finish me off so I'm...out of the way..."

"We'd never kill anyone!" Tails cried, shocked that the girl was suggesting they'd do that. Kara opened her eyes slowly and blinked innocently up at the two.

"Not even...your enemy?" She whispered, honestly confused.

"Well, not an enemy like you, at least." Sonic admitted.

"But...why?" Kara asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're a good person and only doing what you think is right." Sonic smiled.

"And...we kinda did intrude on your island." Tails added sheepishly. At that comment, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, almost nervously. Kara looked down for a second only to look up and find Tails holding out Starlit Night towards her. "Here, it's yours, right?" He asked. Kara nodded and took her staff back into her hands. Before the two could leave, she spoke up.

"Thank you...I've lived here with only Knuckles for the past 10 years and you've showed me that there are other people in this world with kind hearts." She smiled, almost sadly. "I have no memory of my past, I don't even know how I got here or who I really am. But...knowing there are people like Knuckles and you two in this world...it makes me even more determined to remember my past and prove my place. Thank you...for giving me hope." With those last words, the white hedgehog waved her hand and vanished from sight, leaving the two friends staring at where she last was.

* * *

><p>Kara sat in front of the Master Emerald silently. Knuckles was still out, trying to trap Sonic and Knuckles. She, on the other hand, was thinking about how kind they were.<p>

_How could either of them not want to help the world? _She thought. _Maybe...maybe Eggman's the bad guy and is lying to Knuckles. But...that would mean he's being used. Should I tell him about Sonic and Tails? No, he'll just freak out that I went out on my own and almost got myself killed, even if they didn't kill me. But I need to help the three of them out somehow. But how? Ugh, this is so confusing! _Suddenly, tremors shook the island. Kara cried out as she fell to the ground and hit her head, falling into darkness in a second.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! So, how was the battle? Was it okay? And were Sonic and Tails in character? And, if you're wondering, yes, Kara's cyrokinesis was inspired by Elsa from Frozen. Of course, her having an unusual ability just hints at who she really is even more. So, please review and someone please tell me what game came first, Sonic 2006 or Sonic Rush cause depending on what came first will affect Kara (Another hint on who she really is!). See you later!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:New Allies

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy. And I discovered the Sonic Boom series and I have to say, I approve. I'm really excited to write Kara into that series, both the games and the TV show. If anyone wants Kara's backstory for any game, just let me know. This is mostly for her counterparts in Secret Rings, Black Knight, Sonic X and Sonic Boom. Okay, so we're now at Sonic and Knuckles, the Sonic part to be exact. Once I get passed this game, the real action starts and Kara's role will increase to a slightly bigger role. Okay, thanks to Sprl3gitfanfic4cookidonli for reviewing along with all 242 readers. Man, that's a big difference compared to last time! Thanks so much! Okay, so this is going to be the whole Sonic part of the game, then we'll get to Knuckles and I'll reveal Kara's biggest asset, which will be a part of how she got to Angel Island in the first place. And I'm not sure if I've said this already but Kara is related to another Sonic character. If you can guess who, then you'll get a free spoiler of your choosing! Okay, I think that's everything so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kara groaned as she woke up only to find Knuckles above her.<p>

"Knuckles..." She whispered weakly.

"You okay, Snowflake?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine, the tremors just knocked me off my feet and I hit my head." Kara explained. Knuckles touched the back of her head gently and noticed her wince in pain. "I'm fine, Knuckles, really." She insisted when she saw the look in the echidna's eyes. He was growing more and more worried about her.

"You better stay in here." Knuckles stated.

"Knuckles! You can't keep babying me my whole life!" Kara cried as she sat up. "I'm not 5 anymore and I can handle myself!"

"I know, but someone has to guard the Master Emerald while I'm out." Knuckles said. Kara sighed as she stood up, crossed her arms and walked away from her adopted brother.

"You always say that and I get it, the Master Emerald can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and keeps Angel Island floating, but come on, Knuckles! I can protect myself just as well as you can yet you still insist I stay here and protect the Master Emerald!" Kara cried, "Sometimes it feels like...like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you!" Knuckles cried.

"Then why won't you let me out of here?!" Kara shouted as she whipped around and faced the echidna. Her icy blue eyes were filled with anger. "You _always _say that you trust me yet you never let me _do _anything but sit around and guard the Master Emerald or occasionally take a patrol! Just because I'm amnesic doesn't mean I'm weak, Knuckles! If you just let me out, I could-"

"I won't let you get yourself killed!" Knuckles finally snapped. Hearing that, Kara shut up. "When I found you, you looked like you were in so much pain." Knuckles admitted as he looked down, his fists clenched tightly. "I promised myself that day that I wouldn't let you ever feel that kind of pain ever again. I've been protecting you so you could always be safe, so you wouldn't be faced with death. I get that I've been overprotecting you, but I _can't _lose you, Kara. You're the only person I have in this world, I _won't _lose you, no matter what." Kara's eyes filled with tears as she ran forward and hugged the echidna tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you." She whispered.

"No, it's my fault. I should've given you more freedom." He whispered back, "I _do _trust you, Snowflake, but I refuse to lose you. That's why I won't let you out yet. But, someday, we'll go out together and you'll remember your past." Kara smiled against Knuckles' chest and whispered,

"I don't need my memories, as long as I have you." Unknown to the two, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox had heard and seen the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Kara sighed as she paced in front of the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles was out setting traps for Sonic and Tails, despite her protests that he'd stop. They had come to an agreement that until the intruders were gone, Kara was to stay a good distance away. She was still very young, after all. But she knew Knuckles trusted her, after all, he'd never leave the Master Emerald to just <em>anyone<em>. Kara, however, got bored without Knuckles around very easily. For some reason, she hated, with a _burning passion_, being alone. It scared her, not seeing anyone or being able to talk to anyone. Sometimes she even wondered how Knuckles did it for six years, before she arrived. Unconsciously, the white hedgehog's hand moved to the back of her neck where a long scar rested. She had woken up on Angel Island with a huge wound on her neck, yet she didn't notice it at all. It was Knuckles who pointed it out, mostly because her quills had started to turn slightly red from the blood. As soon as her hand came in contact with the scar, Kara was overwhelmed with what she could only assume to be her last memory of her past. It sucked her in and refused to let her go.

* * *

><p><em>Fire...that was all she could feel, all she could know and all she could smell. She could see the endless flames, threatening to destroy everything in their path that they hadn't already destroyed. They wrapped around her body and she couldn't escape. That scared her more than anything else in the world in that single moment. She then felt it, the claw of the monster controlling the flames as it cut the back of her neck, deeply...painfully. She let out an ear splitting shriek, one that could only be described as true and utter terror. She felt all strength, all power, leave her in that instant and she was falling. She was going to die, she knew that, yet not even that could scare her even more than the flames could. She'd rather <em>die _than face those flames ever again. Suddenly, a voice spoke. It was a boy's, one she had heard before but she couldn't figure out whose voice it was. The voice shouted only two words that sealed her fate._

_"Chaos Control!" The next thing she knew...was light._

* * *

><p>Kara gasped as she came back to reality. That flashback was the only clue to her past. She had been hoping when she met Knuckles that he had been the one to shout those words. But he never said those words and his voice wasn't even close to the voice of the one who saved her. That was the only thing she knew, the voice she heard, the boy, saved her life. Somehow, he got her to Angel Island, had saved her from the flames. And whenever she thought about him...her heart felt warm, as if that boy had been a friend to her, a very close friend. She shook her head, trying to dispel the flames from her mind. Fire was her biggest fear because of that flashback...she never wanted to remember that moment ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>What felt like hours later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran towards the Master Emerald shrine only to find an unconscious Kara laying on the ground and Eggman stealing the Master Emerald.<p>

"Kara!" Knuckles cried, running towards the white hedgehog.

"Master...Emerald..." Kara whispered. Knowing what she meant, Knuckles reluctantly tried to get the gem back only to be electrocuted. Eggman ended up escaping. Quickly, the heroes gathered around the barely conscious Kara as Tails checked her vitals.

"She's okay, she'll wake up in a second." He reported and, sure enough, Kara's eyes opened as soon as the fox finished speaking.

"You okay, Snowflake?" Knuckles asked.

"As good as I can be." Kara groaned, "Egghead knocked me out when I tried to protect the Master Emerald. I was too weak to fight him."

"That doesn't matter. You're safe now." Knuckles whispered. Sonic stood up and looked at Tails.

"Buddy, we'd better go after Eggman." He said.

"But how?" Tails asked.

"We can show you." Knuckles offered.

"You can?" The hedgehog and fox asked in unison, shocked.

"Yeah. You're gonna help us get the Master Emerald back, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, why would we need to carry something like that around with us, anyway?" Sonic agreed.

"Thanks...guys." Kara managed as she stood up, slightly supported by Knuckles. "I'm coming too and none of you are stopping me." She added once she was standing up straight. Knuckles was the most reluctant to agree, but soon the four were off.

* * *

><p>The quartet made their way to a hidden Warp Point, with little trouble. They even managed to collect a few rings along the way! As they made their way towards the Warp Point, Knuckles explained how it would lead them to the Sky Sanctuary Zone, where Eggman was going to launch the Death Egg. Once they reached the Warp Point, Knuckles led the way in with Kara and Sonic not far behind and Tails picking up the rear. Once through, the four's eyes were wide as they watched Eggman launch the Death Egg back into the sky. Knuckles suddenly leaned against Kara, who was still weak from Eggman's attack.<p>

"You guys go on ahead, meet us back at the shrine with the Master Emerald." Kara instructed seriously.

"Got it." Sonic nodded.

"See you later!" Tails waved before the two followed the villian. Kara waved her hand and the duo were teleported back to the Master Emerald shrine.

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity later, Sonic and Tails returned to the shrine with the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Kara, stronger than when the four had gone seperate ways, smiled, Kara's being biggger than Knuckles', and happily accepted the gem, restoring Angel Island to its floating state.<p>

"Thank you guys so much!" Kara grinned like a little kid on their birthday.

"No problem!" Sonic winked at the girl.

"So...can we be considered friends now?" The only girl asked innocently, tilting her head to the right.

"I think so, what about you, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm up for that." Sonic grinned.

"Knuckles?" Kara asked hopefully, her eyes sparkling with her innocence. Knuckles looked at his adopted sister and then the two heroes before he smirked,

"Alright." Kara jumped slightly in joy before she hugged Knuckles tightly. Soon after, it was time for Sonic and Tails to go. They climbed into their plane, the Tornado Tails called it, and left, waving back at their new friends. The echidna and the white hedgehog waved back as the blue hedgehog and the fox flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes, Kara is supposed to be a slightly childish character for now. Once her memories return, she will act more mature. Of course, she'll also act mature for one game because of something that happened in another game, but that's only because she'll be mourning. Please review to let me know what you think and a happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans reading this story. If you aren't American, then happy holidays! Later!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Robots and Super States

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, so first I've gotta get a few things out of the way. A. The last chapter has been edited so that there's a smaller gap between when Sonic and Tails see Kara and Knuckles near the Master Emerald and when Eggman steals it. It also gives you the biggest clue ever as to who Kara is and, if you skipped my author's note for chapter 2, who she will be paired with. B. I've started another Sonic story, specifically, Kara in Sonic X. It's called Gotta Go Fast so go check it out. C. Kara's theme song is Bringer of Revolution, ****it is an Objection theme from Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. A fan created lyrics for it that I feel fit Kara perfectly so please go check them out on Youtube, type in Athena Cykes Bringer of Revolution lyrics, it's the video by adrisaurus and has a yellow background with a picture of Athena on it. D. If anyone has a suggestion for a voice actress for Kara, please let me know. Okay, so thanks to Silver2350 and pokecats649 for following/favoring along with all 346 readers! So, this will be the last chapter of Sonic and Knuckles. Oh, I almost forgot, are you guys okay if I skip Knuckles' Chaotix? It's just that I'm really getting tired of writing the two dimensional games, it's harder than you think****** and I'm really looking forward into getting to Sonic Adventure. But, if a lot of you want me to do Knuckles' Chaotix, then I'll suck it up and write it. Please review to cast your vote, otherwise I'll just skip it and you can imagine it however you want. But no matter what, this is where Kara's smaller role ends and her larger one begins. Please enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Kara and Knuckles were sitting in Mushroom Hill Zone, just enjoying the peace and tranqulity that had settled over Angel Island after Sonic, Tails and Eggman left. Kara felt like she could breath easily again. She took a deep breath when she noticed a bomb landing on the ground in front of her and Knuckles.<p>

"Knuckles!" Kara cried. Hearing her cry, Knuckles quickly jumped in front of the bomb, taking the force of the explosion in order to protect Kara. Once the smoke from the bomb cleared, the echidna and hedgehog looked up only to see one of Eggman's robots, an EggRobo. Knuckles growled, enraged at the attack.

"Stay here, I'm going after that thing." Knuckles stated.

"No, Big Brother! Let me come with you!" Kara insisted, using the nickname she had given Knuckles when he adopted her. Knuckles shook his head, his eyes closed.

"If that thing's here, then it's possible there could be more, possibly after the Master Emerald." He explained, "I need you to protect it, Snowflake. Protect it at any cost." Understanding the importance of her mission, Kara nodded, her face becoming completely serious. Knuckles nodded at her before he took off after the EggRobo. Kara, on the other hand, teleported back to the Master Emerald, determined to protect it, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Kara's eyes widened as she sensed the new presence coming towards the Master Emerald. Her shock was even more evident when it was a robot that looked like Sonic that came out.<p>

"Who are you!" She demanded, summouning Starlit Night and taking her battle stance.

"I am Mecha Sonic." The robot answered after a pause. It spoke just how Kara imagined a robot would, mechanically with no feeling whatsoever. "Must acquire Master Emerald."

"There's no way I'm letting you take this!" Kara cried, jumping in the robot's way. Mecha Sonic stared at her before it said,

"Target acquired. Must destroy enemy and acquire Master Emerald." Kara stayed in the one spot she was in, staring the robot down. When Mecha Sonic was about to strike her, she jumped as high as she could and floated. She had discovered a little while after Knuckles found her that she could fly easily. She had flown around Angel Island so many times over the years, she was almost positive she was as fast as, well, Sonic the Hedgehog running. Twisting Starlit Night, Kara cried,

"Super Nova!" The light surrounded Mecha Sonic and knocked it back. As it tried to attack Kara again, she flew out of the way before using an attack she hadn't used on Sonic and Tails. "Hot Spot!" The hottest light she could wield surrounded the girl as she held out her hand and her staff and carefully aimed it all at the robot attacking her. Mecha Sonic obviously didn't like her as its attacks got deadlier, forcing Kara to her more powerful form of attack. Putting Starlit Night away, Kara held out her hands as her eyes turned mostly white and her snowflake glowed. "Ice Storm!" She shouted and shards upon shards of ice shot out of her fingertips. The first few hit the robot but it eventually managed to avoid all of them. Feeling herself grow weak from using both her light and her cyrokinesis, Kara used the last of her energy to protect herself, as that was all she could do. "Barrier..." She whispered as she fell to the ground. At the last second, she saw the light surround her, keeping Mecha Sonic from her but not the Master Emerald.

* * *

><p>Kara opened her eyes and instantly turned to the Master Emerald shrine only to find the precious gem...gone!<p>

"No..." Kara whispered as she suddenly felt how unstable Angel Island was. "No! No! No!" She cried as she stood up. Being too weak to teleport herself, she started running around the island, trying to find Mecha Sonic and the Master Emerald. But she found neither until she sensed Knuckles needing her help. At that second, an idea hit her. It seemed crazy, yes, but it was all she had. _Sonic...Sonic, can you hear me?_

_Kara? Is that you? How are you doing this?_

_No time for questions! Listen, do you still have all seven Chaos Emeralds?_

_Yes...?_

_Put them in the same location at once so I can use them! Hurry! And I'm going to need you to fly the Tornado towards Angel Island!_

_Why?_

_Knuckles and the island are in trouble, Sonic! Please! I need you to do this!_

_...Alright, I'm in! Just tell me what to do!_

* * *

><p>Kara walked into Sky Sanctuary Zone, her head held high. When Knuckles saw her, he cried,<p>

"Kara, get out of here! It's not safe!"

"It isn't safe for you either!" Kara retorted, "Besides...this is partly my fault. So I'm gonna help fix it!" Kara then spread her arms out to the side and looked up. Light completely surrounded her as she teleported the seven Chaos Emeralds from wherever Sonic had put them to Angel Island. Once they arrived, the emeralds began to spin around the girl, faster and faster until they were absorbed into her. Kara's fur turned completely silver, her eyes becoming completely white and her clothes all becoming icy blue. Her snowflake glowed the brightest white Knuckles had ever seen it glow. Kara looked up at Mecha Sonic as it absorbed the Master Emerald's energy to become Super Mecha Sonic again. "Mecha Sonic, you're going down!" Kara cried as she charged the robot. Just before she hit it, however, she shot out several pieces of ice, all of which hit the robot head on. Mecha Sonic moved to pursue Kara, but with the Chaos Emeralds, the now Super hedgehog was too fast for it, going faster than she had ever gone before. Kara flew around, tiring Mecha Sonic out and attacking it every once in a while before she summouned Starlit Night, which now glowed a bright silver with white stars and icy blue streaks, and cried, "Super Light!" Light shot out at Mecha Sonic at full throttle, not even giving it a chance to escape. The light hit the robot and the battle was done. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly left Kara completely as she fell out of the sky and into Knuckles arms, holding the gems tightly. Quickly, Knuckles ran forward and grabbed the Master Emerald just as the ground completely broke under his feet. But after only a minute of falling, Knuckles felt himself land on something. He opened his eyes only to see none other than Sonic the Hedgehog flying the Tornado. Sonic winked at Knuckles, giving him a thumbs up before he led the plane back to Angel Island, specifically, the Master Emerald shrine. "Thanks...Sonic." Kara whispered, still conscious but not entirely strong.

* * *

><p>Once the Master Emerald was back where it belong and Angel Island was floating again, Knuckles and Kara turned to Sonic.<p>

"Thank you..." Knuckles said, "for helping us."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Sonic smiled.

"You...really consider us friends?" Kara asked, the innocence she carried shining in her eyes. Her strength had returned the instant she touched the Master Emerald, leading Knuckles and Sonic to believe fighting so close to the Master Emerald in a Super State for the very first time had made Kara weaker than if she had been away from it.

"Well, sure. I mean, you trusted me enough to help you." Sonic pointed out.

"You called him?" Knuckles asked, looking at his adopted sister. Kara looked down, her side bangs falling in her eyes as she did.

"I used my telepathy to contact him." She admitted, "I needed to get the Master Emerald back because I felt like I let you down, Knuckles. And I remembered how the Chaos Emeralds can make one stronger so I thought I'd use them, since I knew Mecha Sonic would only use the Master Emerald for evil." Knuckles smiled and put an arm around Kara.

"I have to say, you sure are smart, Snowflake." He said. Kara blushed lightly at the compliment but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, I'd better get going." Sonic said as he made his way back to the Tornado.

"Oh, Sonic!" Kara cried, running after the blue hedgehog before he could leave. Sonic looked at her, confused. "If...if you want, you and Tails can call me Snowflake from now on...I mean, we are friends...right?" She asked nervously, sounding like a little kid asking their parents if they could do something. Sonic grinned,

"Gee, thanks Snow. I'm guessing it's a real honor to call you that." Kara nodded.

"It's how you know she trusts you." Knuckles added.

"Glad to hear it." Sonic smiled, "So, I guess I'll see you around, Knuckles, Snowflake." As Sonic flew away in the Tornado, Kara and Knuckles waved goodbye.

"I'm glad we met him." Kara smiled.

"Me too, Snow, me too." Knuckles agreed, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. And is Kara's Super State...believeable? I really wanted her to go Super to show how powerful she truly is and it's a big role in her past, I'm not saying how. But go read the last chapter for the revised version and the flashback may answer all of your questions about Kara. Don't forget to review if you want me to do Knuckles' Chaotix or not! And first person to correctly guess where Kara comes from or which Sonic character she's related to gets a free spoiler of their choosing! Please, please, please review! Later!<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6:Chaos, Literally

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, since nobody made a review complaining about my choice, I'm going to skip Knuckles' Chaotix and go straight to Sonic Adventure. So, regarding that game, you can just assume since I have no story for it. Anyways, we have a winner concerning guessing Kara's relation and origin! Congratulations to supboyyyyy93 for correctly guessing Kara's origin! In exchange, you, and the rest of the readers since you're a guest, get a free spoiler of your choosing! And congratulations to thehomiewhowrites for correctly guessing who spoke at the end of Kara's flashback! You get a mini spoiler of your own choosing! Okay, now we're in Sonic Adventure, where Kara will be with Knuckles the entire time until we get to the Last Story, where she will be teaming up with Sonic to take down Chaos as Super Sonic and Super Kara! Anyways, thanks to thehomiewhowrites, supboyyyyy93 (Thank you for your many reviews and help.), starrat and TomBoyOfDeath98 for reviewing/favoring along with all 579 readers! I hope you guys like Sonic Adventure, cause here it comes! At the end I'll explain my new writing style with these games. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I've lived on this isolated island for ten years, with no memory of my past and the only company being the animals, the Master Emerald and its guardian, and my adopted brother, Knuckles the echidna. Most of the time, I don't mind my life. But sometimes...I can't help but wonder what life would be like away from Angel Island...I'm 15 and have lived here since I was 5, knowing nothing of the world. But maybe, someday, I'll be able to explore the world and see it for what it truly is...maybe even recover parts of my memory too...<em>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night on Angel Island as Knuckles and Kara sat in front of the Master Emerald, sleeping. Both looked the same as they did when they first met Sonic, Knuckles with his spiked gloves and yellow, green and red shoes, while Kara wore a white shirt, matching pants and boots, a light blue jacket and the silver headband around her forehead with her snowflake in the center. Suddenly, the ground shook, waking the guardians only for a breaking sound to be heard.<p>

"What the...?" Knuckles said as he stood up and looked back, while Kara remained sitting and looked back. Kara's eyes widened as she saw a water beast with green eyes and a floating brain with a red light floating beside it in front of the Master Emerald, though she couldn't get a good look at it. "What's going on here?" Knuckles asked as Kara stood up beside him.

"Knuckles!" Kara cried as she saw what was left of the Master Emerald.

"Oh no! Something's happened to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried, "Huh? Who are you?"

"Did you do this?" Kara asked.

"Ohhh, I'll get you for this!" Knuckles swore as soon as Kara finished speaking. The echidna moved to attack the beast but it jumped at the last second only to land on the alter, shaking it so both Kara and Knuckles fell off. "Ooomph!" Knuckles cried as he fell while Kara only grit her teeth to deal with the pain. When they landed, Kara looked at Knuckles as he cried, "Ugh agh! Hey, no fair!" Knuckles was already running up the alter as Kara followed him, summouning Starlit Night as she did. When they reached the top, though, they watched as the beast became a puddle and left.

"Wait!" The guardians cried in unison.

"What's happening to you? Come back here!" Knuckles added. The ground shook and Kara said,

"Wow! That was incredible!"

"I've never seen anything like it." Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Oh no! It's starting to happen." Knowing what he meant, that Angel Island would fall into the ocean, Kara gripped her adopted brother's arm tightly as she banished her staff.

"What're we gonna do, Big Brother?" She asked, innocence and fear in her icy blue eyes as her white and silver tipped waist length quills blew in the wind created by the falling island.

"We'll find the Master Emerald pieces and restore our island." Knuckles explained as Angel Island hit the sea.

* * *

><p>Knuckles led Kara to Station Square, with the girl looking around in awe at finally seeing the world away from Angel Island.<p>

"It's up to us to find the missing pieces of the Master Emerald." Knuckles told his adopted sister. Kara snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Right!" She agreed. Knuckles shook his head.

"It won't be easy." He continued, "Pieces flew off everywhere."

"Guess we'd better start looking anywhere we can, right?" Kara suggested.

"Yep." Knuckles nodded. Kara jumped up and down like a little child as she grinned,

"Then let's go!" Knuckles smiled slightly at her childishness before he led her through Speed Highway. Kara stared in awe at everything as they ran when she spotted a shard of the Master Emerald in an apartment. "Knuckles, look!" She pointed out the shard while her brother picked up some rings. Before he could say anything, Kara had already jumped into the air and flew into the apartment. She grabbed the shard, holding it delicately, as if it were the most precious thing in the world, which it was to her. She then returned to Knuckles, grinning, "I got it!"

"Nice job, Snowflake." Knuckles smiled before he led Kara to a building. "There's one over there." He pointed out before he climbed the building and glided to the ledge where the shard was.

"Yay! One more to go!" Kara grinned as she flew up to join Knuckles. Being away from the island was making her even more childish then she already was! But Knuckles didn't care, she looked so happy, how could he break her spirit? Knuckles nodded as he climbed up to where the last shard was while Kara flew up. Kara grabbed a few rings before both guardians grabbed the last shard.

"Found it!" Knuckles smiled as Kara grinned even wider.

"Yay! We're closer to getting the Master Emerald and our home back!" She cheered. Knuckles smiled as they left Speed Highway.

* * *

><p>Once they reached a casino in Station Square, Knuckles turned to Kara, who had used the Master Emerald shards they collected to pick up on the energy the shards were giving off.<p>

"Do you sense some in there?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Kara answered, sounding as if she were in a trance. Knuckles only watched as she jumped in the air and hit something on top of the casino, what, he couldn't see, and the doors opened. "This is Casinopolis...there are three shards inside." Kara stated before she blinked, becoming herself again. "Let's go, Big Brother!" She cried as she ran in.

"Kara!" Knuckles cried as he followed the girl inside. The duo looked around but couldn't find any shards.

"I can't make out their exact location." Kara said to Knuckles' unasked question. Just then, the light from Angel Island came up and said,

"This way!" The light led the two straight to a hidden shard. Knuckles grabbed it and smiled,

"Two more to go!"

"I sense a shard." Kara whispered before she took off running, skillfully dodging a mechanical paw before she jumped into a fake lion's mouth, grabbing the shard. "Yes! One more!" She grinned as she showed her adopted brother her good work. Knuckles gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice job, Snowflake." He complimented. The two jumped off the ledge, gliding or flying to the ground and landed near the light.

"This way!" It said before it led them into a room filled with gold coins and the Master Emerald shard. Smiling, the guardians ran up to the shard and grabbed it in unison.

"We found it!" Kara grinned, bouncing on her heels slightly. Just then, the light began to surround the guardians, enveloping them in a bright light. When the light cleared, the duo opened their eyes.

"Where in the world are we?" Knuckles asked.

"How should I know?" Kara shrugged as they began to look around. Knuckles shook his head.

"I don't remember being here before." He said, "But something about it is familiar." Kara nodded in agreement,

"Very familiar..."

"Hmmmm...This is very strange." Knuckles said.

"Let's go explore and see where that takes us!" Kara suggested eagerly. Just seeing the world made her want to travel all of it and with their mission, this was her big chance! Seeing the world with Knuckles by her side was her dream, after all! No way was she gonna waste it!

"Alright, let's go." Knuckles agreed. The guardians began to walk around when Kara gasped,

"Knuckles! They're all echidnas!" Knuckles knew she was talking about the people.

"But how is that possible?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"You're the last one, right?" Kara asked. Knuckles nodded. "Well, we'd better keep exploring or we'll never learn what's going on." Knuckles agreed and the duo continued walking until they found two echidnas. One was a female and the other a male. The girl was a light orange, wearing a headband similar to Kara's, two blue bracelets, a white tank top, a tribal dress with beige, green and red triangular patterns and fringed along the bottom hem, white sandals, a gold necklace and bandages. The man was a deep red, wearing a large brown necklace, purple arm bands, a black waist cloth with orange lines, blue rims and light blue feathers on it. Both wore gloves as well, the man's being identical to Knuckles'. Their names were Tikal and Pachacamac.

"Father! Please don't!" Tikal begged.

"Tikal, the 7 Emeralds are essential to our survival." Pachacamac said, "It is for the good of all our people."

"How can I make you understand?" Tikal asked, sounding desperate. "Attacking other countries, stealing and killing...can't be the right path to peace. No one has the right to take their holy grounds. I beg you, Father!"

"I like that girl." Kara said when the guardians were surrounded by light again.

* * *

><p>When the light cleared, Knuckles asked,<p>

"Uhh! Now where are we?"

"Looks like Station Square, to me." Kara answered as she slowly recognized the new place.

"What's going on here, anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Wish I knew." Kara admitted. The guardians started to walk away but just as they were about to turn a corner, Kara happened to look back and saw none other than a certain blue hedgehog and a certain yellow two tailed fox on the ground. She would've called out to them but she noticed Knuckles walking away and followed him, figuring she'd meet up with them later.

* * *

><p>The two guardians entered a building and found a very unwelcome surprise.<p>

"Hey, it's Dr. Eggman!" Knuckles said as both he and Kara took battle stances, Kara summouning Starlit Night. This was mainly to hide her cyrokinesis and to keep her energy up, something using her cyrokinesis prevented.

"What's he holding?" Kara asked as they noticed Eggman holding something.

"It's gotta be a part of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried, "Hold on! Come back here!"

"Let's go!" Kara cried when Eggman got in the elevator. The guardians got in one themselves and followed the mad scientist up.

"Eggman! Give me back the Master Emerald!" Knuckles demanded once the guardians found the villian.

"Knu...Knuckles! Kara!" Eggman cried, shocked at seeing the guardians of Angel Island behind him. "Uhhh, this isn't what you're after!" The guardians gasped in shock when they saw Eggman holding not a Master Emerald shard but...the white Chaos Emerald!

"Huh, you're right!" Knuckles gasped.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Kara cried, pointing at the mystical gem.

"That's okay, though. I can use you both as guinea pigs to test it." Eggman said before he held his arms above his head and cried, "Chaos! Chaos!" Suddenly, the water beast from before formed, only this time it had the purple Chaos Emerald in its arm and was bigger.

"Chaos?" The guardians said in unison.

"It's that creature again!" Knuckles cried upon seeing the beast, Chaos.

"The same one we saw on our island!" Kara added.

"He was there when the Master Emerald shattered." Knuckles continued, "I'm sure of it. He saved us the trouble of looking for him. Now we'll get him good!"

"Uh...Knuckles..." Kara said as Eggman gave the Chaos Emerald he held to Chaos. The water beast glowed white and when the light cleared, it was bigger than before.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Way to go, Chaos!" Eggman laughed.

"Hah! Changing shape won't scare me!" Knuckles retorted as both guardians took their battle stances. "Fine! Give it your best shot!" Knuckles said as Chaos roared. Chaos turned into a ball, forcing Kara and Knuckles to run to escape it, Kara picking up the spare rings as they went. Once he was tired, Knuckles attacked Chaos, landing a hit on it, before Knuckles went back to Kara's side.

"Should I?" Kara asked as Chaos began to bounce again and they started running.

"No, not yet." Knuckles refused. Kara nodded and instead waited until Chaos was no longer a ball before she attacked, using a new trick she learned since Sonic and Tails left Angel Island. It was called Sphere of Light and shot out painful arrows of light at an enemy in a random sphere shape.

"Sphere of Light!" Kara cried as the light began to attack Chaos from random angles, weakening it a lot. Chaos became a ball again and the guardians ran until the beast became a normal shape again, allowing a gliding Knuckles to attack. "One more attack should do it." Kara reported when Knuckles rejoined her again.

"Then let's give it a freeze, shall we?" Knuckles smirked. Kara smiled slightly and nodded. Once Chaos was a shape again, Kara banished Starlit Night before she cried,

"Ice Wave!" She then clapped her hands and ice shot out, completely defeating Chaos.

"Is that all you got?" Knuckles smirked at their victory.

"Piece of cake. Or ice, I should say." Kara added as the two turned to Eggman.

"Bah! So what if you won this time." He said, "You have yet to see the true powers of Chaos!"

"Yeah, yeah, that still doesn't faze me, you hear?" Knuckles said.

"I know something that might." Eggman smirked, "It's about Sonic."

"What?" The guardians asked in unison upon hearing their friend's, or rival in Knuckles' case, name.

_What's Eggman playing at? _Kara thought, suspecting the doctor instantly, remembering the last time this happened.

"What about Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He's after the pieces of the Master Emerald, too!" Eggman said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"You're not the only one on a wild goose chase, idiot!" Eggman cried, "Why should I ruin your surprise? Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." With that, Eggman left.

"I wonder what he meant by that? I'd better find Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles...you don't believe him, do you?" Kara asked shyly. Knuckles remained silent as he led the way out, determined to find Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's the chapter. So, from now on I'm going to do chapters either by zone, by the end of the playthrough I'm using or after a bigger part. This seems like a good place to end so I'm ending here. Oh, I almost forgot to explain why Kara's related to Silver! Well, I thought it would be unique for me to write an OC with amnesia who turns out to be Knuckles' adopted sister, Tails' mothersister figure (once she joins the team and in later games), Sonic's partner in crime, Amy, Cream and Blaze's best friend, Rouge's friend, Silver's sister and Shadow's love interest all by the time I get to Sonic Generations and beyond. Besides, having her be related to Silver also means she can have the powers I gave her. Okay, so please review, supboyyyyy93 and thehomiewhowrites pick what spoilers you want everyone to know and I'll see you guys later! Sonic and Tails officially enter next, or at least Sonic does. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:Old Friends and the Past

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, the main reason I'm updating is because I've been listening to Sonic songs (why do they have to be so gosh darn catchy!? Especially 06 themes for Sonic, Silver and Shadow, Live and Learn and We Can! Ugh! They're stuck in my head!) and discovered that Sonic Adventure 2 is right after Adventure which means we're gonna get some romance soon (YAY!) and then for the next two games, Advance ½, and part of Heroes, Kara's gonna get a personality switch. Okay, thanks to SnowKi, Guest (Yes, she is younger but Shadow in 06 didn't send her to the past. But good try though!), thehomiewhowrites and TomBoyOfDeath98 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 789 readers! Also, since I promised and thehomiewhowrites requested this as their spoiler, here is the scene where Shadow and Kara meet for the first time in Adventure 2.**

Kara walked around Wild Canyon, searching for a Master Emerald shard when she sensed someone, someone familiar but she couldn't place them. A second later, her hands began to spark and crack a light pink. Confused, Kara turned around only to be met with a black and red hedgehog wearing gloves, rings and red, yellow and black shoes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog and you have a Chaos Emerald." The hedgehog, Shadow, stated. Kara scoffed, playing dumb like Knuckles told her to.

"Yeah right! Even if I did have a Chaos Emerald on me, there's no way I'd give it to you!" She cried.

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way." Shadow stated. Suddenly, he vanished from sight. Kara quickly stretched out her senses, trying to find the hedgheog, but for some reason, she couldn't sense anything! The next thing she knew, her arms were bound behind her.

"Let me go!" Kara cried. Shadow remained silent, his answer obviously no. Kara took a deep breath and tried to freeze the hedgehog but her hands only sparked. What's wrong with me?! Kara thought, both angry and scared. The next thing she knew was darkness.

Shadow looked down at the unconscious white hedgehog. That had been two easy. He tried to reach in her pocket and take out the dark blue Chaos Emerald only for his hands to be shocked by pink light. Groaning silently, Shadow picked up the girl, took out his Chaos Emerald and cried,

"Chaos Control!" With that, the two vanished and Kara the hedgehog was kidnapped.

**There's one spoiler for you. I'm still waiting for supboyyyyy93 to read this and request their free spoiler. So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kara and Knuckles ran side by side, Knuckles talking as they did.<p>

"I wonder why Sonic is after the Master Emerald?" He said

"I told you, he isn't! Egghead's just trying to trick us again!" Kara cried, trying to get Knuckles to understand.

"But what if he isn't? What if he's telling the truth?" Knuckles asked. Kara threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You are _so _gullible!" She cried angrily. Knuckles shook his head at her and said,

"We'd better work fast and get to the bottom of this." Kara turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"We? Oh, no. _You _are going to do this by yourself until we find Sonic and you see Eggman's lying!" She cried. Knuckles sighed but remained silent. Knuckles led the way but whenever he went somewhere, Kara always stayed out, waiting for him to come out. "What're those?" She asked as Knuckles came out of a cave.

"The Shovel Claw. They allow me to dig deeper and through dirt and stone." Knuckles explained. Kara nodded and went back to the silent treatment.

* * *

><p>When Knuckles came out of Red Mountain with three more shards, he and Kara made their way to Mystic Ruins. They ran through a cave and found...Sonic and Tails.<p>

"There's Sonic! Eggman was right. What's that in his hand? It looks like a piece of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said as he saw the blue blur holding a green emerald part. Kara, however, saw it as what it was. A Chaos Emerald.

"Knuckles-" Kara started but Knuckles cut her off,

"He has no right to have that!" The echidna appraoched the fox and hedgehog, his adopted sister following him.

"Hey, Knuckles, Snowflake!" Sonic greeted as he saw them.

"Hi, Sonic." Kara smiled before she turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles-" But Knuckles cut her off as he punched the air and then tried to attack Sonic. Kara jumped back and ended up beside Tails.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Sonic asked.

"Snowflake, are you alright?" Tails asked, worried the girl had been hit by Knuckles.

"I'm fine, though I'd be better if a certain echidna would learn to _listen_!" Kara answered. Again, Knuckles ignored her and instead said to Sonic,

"Alright! Put 'em up! Hand over the Emerald now!"

"That's not gonna happen, buddy!" Sonic said and the two attacked. Kara just shook her head and looked away until Sonic cried, "Aw geez! Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds...!" Just then, Eggman appeared, laughing evilly.

"I knew it!" Kara cried as she saw the villian.

"Eggman! What's he doing here?" Knuckles asked as Eggman took the Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Kara cried as she ran forward slightly but was too late.

"Ha! That's all there is to it. You guys are too easy!" Eggman taunted as he held the Chaos Emeralds above his head.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles cried in shock.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Kara cried, "Learn to listen!"

"First come, first served, they say." Eggman smirked, "And you serve me too well for your own good! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"You can't get away with this!" Sonic cried before he turned to Knuckles and asked, "Knuckles, did you let him trick you again?"

"Like you weren't?" Knuckles retorted.

"Summary, yes." Kara stated, crossing her arms as she glared angrily at her adopted brother.

"Smooth move, Knucklehead!" Sonic cried.

"Can we worry about Egghead before we worry about Big Brother being gullible?" Kara asked.

"Hey!" Knuckles cried.

"Yes." Tails answered as the four turned to their nemisis.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...I've got 4 Emeralds now." Eggman laughed, "Here, Chaos!" The watery beast came out of the ground and Eggman threw the Chaos Emeralds at it, saying, "Come here, my hungry pet!" Once the Emeralds landed in Chaos, he glowed and changed yet again.

"Now look at what he is!" Tails cried.

"We've got to stop him!" Kara cried.

"No problem. I'll make him eat dirt!" Knuckles stated and ran to attack the beast, leaving Kara behind.

"Knuckles! Be careful!" She cried, worried.

"So, Snowflake, what've you guys been up to?" Sonic asked, trying to keep the girl off the fight.

"We're hunting the Master Emerald. It broke and we've got to fix it." Kara explained, turning towards Sonic to talk, grateful for the distraction.

"How'd it break?" Tails asked, not believing an Emerald that big could just...break.

"I don't know." Kara admitted, "It just...broke and Chaos appeared."

"Chaos appeared after the Master Emerald broke?!" The metaphorical brothers cried in shock. Kara nodded when Knuckles cried,

"Is that all you got?" Suddenly, a plane of some sort flew above the group.

"What is that?" Kara gasped, shocked. She thought the Tornado was the biggest plane and now Eggman's showing something she never saw before in her life and it scared her.

"Behold, my flying fortress! My creation, the Egg Carrier." Eggman proclaimed, "Beware. Chaos' true power is yet to be unleashed. Ha ha ha ha ha...We shall meet again!" With that, Eggman went up into the Egg Carrier.

"Hurry, Sonic! What are we waiting for?" Tails said, "My workshop's close, so let's get the Tornado and go after him!"

"Good idea!" Sonic smiled at the fox.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles interjected, "You go on ahead without me. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Me too." Kara nodded, running over to stand beside her adopted brother.

"No problem, Knuckles, Snowflake!" Sonic nodded, "We'll take care of everything here. Let's move!"

"Good luck!" Kara grinned as she and Knuckles ran in the other direction. The two ended up on the train.

* * *

><p>The train ended up at a forest where the red light was.<p>

"2 stone statues...The door to the past..." The light said. The duo ended up running through the forest until they found a statue, a temple and the light.

"This is so cool!" Kara cried excitedly, her innocence shining brightly.

"The key is floating..." The light said.

"Snowflake, stay here." Knuckles instructed. Kara sighed and agreed. She stood around for what seemed like forever when the red echidna came back, holding another statue. "Let's see if this works." He said as he put the other statue in. Suddenly, part of the floor, where Kara stood, fell through. The girl cried out and Knuckles jumped in after her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." Kara gasped when she saw her new surroundings. They were in some kind of...Lost World. It was beautiful.<p>

"Snow, are you okay?" Knuckles asked as he joined his sister.

"I'm fine." Kara nodded, "There must be some shards here somewhere. I'll go this way and you go that way." Knuckles nodded in agreement, trusting her, before he took off to where she pointed. She ran off to where she sensed a shard and found it on the wall between two moving platforms with spikes on them. She took a deep breath and flew up. Carefully, Kara manuvered through the platforms and grabbed the shard. "Yes!" She cried before she flew back down to the ground and found Knuckles.

"Found it." He smiled.

"That was almost too easy!" Kara agreed with a grin. Suddenly, the light flew around them and glowed even brighter.

* * *

><p>Kara opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Knuckles.<p>

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but this is very strange." Kara said. Knuckles nodded in agreement when Kara noticed something. "Hey Knuckles, isn't that the..." She started.

"Looks like it." Knuckles nodded and the two ran up to the shrine where the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and the girl, Tikal, were.

"I beg of you. Hear me now." Tikal said, "My father is coming here soon. And I fear what may happen. You must take everyone away from here! Oh please!" The water only made noises in response. "So, are you saying you can't leave this place?" Tikal said, "I understand...let me talk to my father again! There must be a better way to do this." Tikal turned around and the Chaos near her made some noises. "Don't worry, my friends. I won't let you down." The young girl promised, "I must do something...quickly." Knuckles and Kara were enveloped with light once again and everything faded.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially Kara's attitude towards Knuckles. He may be her brother, but she will stand up for her friends no matter what. Please review to let me know what you think! Later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:The Last Pieces

**Hey guys, it's been a little while. No reviews this time but thanks anyway to Shibainu189 for following and favoring along with all 1,050 readers! Okay, so this chapter will finish up Knuckles' story and then we'll get to the Last Story where Kara will also play a large role. After that, comes Sonic Adventure 2, you can see how excited I am for that, can't you? Oh yeah, and Kara and Shadow now have a song that fits them. Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park is their song because I believe it fits how Shadow feels towards Kara, his complete opposite yet his true love. Alright, I hope you guys enjoy and check out Gotta Go Fast to see the other version of Kara! Alright, that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The light faded and Kara opened up her icy blue eyes to look around. They widened almost comically as she realized where they were.<p>

"What...We're back in front of the alter!" Knuckles said.

"Looks like it." Kara nodded in agreement, running a hand through her white tipped with silver quills before she tucked one small one that fell in her eye behind her ear.

"This is beginning to blow my mind!" Knuckles added, looking wide eyed at Kara.

"Mine too." The amnesic girl agreed, though somehow...going back to what she thought was the past felt...familiar somehow.

"Wait a minute...I remember..." Knuckles started and his younger sister joined in,

"The broken pieces of the Master Emerald..."

"I have to restore them to where they belong." Knuckles finished and Kara nodded in agreement before both guardians ran up the stairs of the alter hurridley. Once they reached the top, both held their arms out and their shards appeared. Knuckles held his arms up and restored the shards, causing Kara to block her eyes from the light. When she opened them, the Master Emerald was still broken. "It's still incomplete!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Kara stated sarcastically.

"You've obviously spent a little too much time around Sonic." Knuckles stated dryly before he added, "We need to find the remaining pieces."

"But...where?" Kara asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. Knuckles shrugged when he gasped,

"Hey look!" Kara turned and her eyes widened when she saw the image in the Master Emerald. "It's Eggman's flying fortress. That's where the rest of the pieces must be." Knuckles realized. Kara grinned widely and the two ran off Angel Island back to the main land when Kara asked,

"Um, Knuckles...where is it?" That stopped the echidna right where he was, giving the amnesic hedgehog her answer. He didn't know. Suddenly, a loud noise startled the two and they turned as a red robot walked off.

"Hey! Isn't that one of Eggman's robots?" Knuckles asked. Kara grinned widely as she nodded her head repeatedly.

"I think so!" She cried, bouncing on her heels in excitement. "We can follow it back to old Egghead's base! Then we can find the Master Emerald shards!" Knuckles smiled,

"That's the same idea I had." He then gave his younger sister a high five that she eagerly took before the two ran off after the robot. As they ran, Kara used her powers to figure out what it was.

"It's called 102-Gamma." She reported, "That's all I can get." Knuckles nodded as the two hopped in a cart to follow Gamma.

* * *

><p>The cart ended up at the same forest where they found the temple and more shards. The duo followed Gamma until he led them straight to Eggman's base.<p>

"Hmmm, just what I thought." Knuckles said as they reached the base. "Time to make a house call!" Kara grinned as she followed Knuckles onto the Egg Carrier. However, she jumped when it took to the sky, being only used to the Tornado taking off.

"That sure was...scary." She whispered to herself as she followed Knuckles out onto the base.

"Now we'll see who's easily tricked." He stated.

"And who was right!" Kara added as she gave her brother a pointed look. Knuckles rolled his eyes, knowing she'd hold that over his head for a while.

"I can sense the Emeralds are here somewhere!" He said.

"Well, then let's go get them!" Kara cried like a little child playing a treasure hunt game. She didn't care about the possible danger they were in, she was perfectly alright just thinking of it all as one innocent little game she could play until the Master Emerald was restored. Then she'd go back to her simple life helping protect it on Angel Island with only Knuckles for company.

"Uh! What's going on?" Knuckles suddenly cried, startling Kara out of her thoughts. Suddenly, the Egg Carrier shifted, changing its position.

"Knuckles!" Kara cried, grabbing her big brother's arm as she felt the shaking. That was the only thing that could scare her at that time.

"Ugh! This thing's always changing." Knuckles groaned, "Come on, Snowflake, let's go get the Master Emerald."

"Right!" Kara grinned, her excitement overcoming her fear of the modern technology. Knuckles smiled softly down at her before he led her to a door.

"I sense the Master Emerald." He said as he reached a door.

"Me too." Kara whispered, her snowflake glowing as she stretched out her senses.

"It can't be far from here." Knuckles reasoned before he led Kara through two more doors.

"Whoa!" The amnesic girl cried as she looked around the Sky Deck in awe.

"Snow, focus!" Knuckles chatisied.

"Right, sorry!" Kara cried sheepishly as she picked up several rings. Knuckles tilted the room, causing the girl to cry out. "Knuckles! There's robots here!" She cried once she saw the ground.

"Don't worry, we can take them. Now go get the shard!" Knuckles said. Kara playfully saluted her brother before she flew down and into the quickly closing and opening door. She avoided the strange things falling towards her and grabbed the big Master Emerald shard before she flew back up to Knuckles.

"I did it!" She cried gleefully as she put the shard away.

"Nice work!" Knuckles complimented before he led the way to another shard, Kara flying by his side. As they ran, the light that was with them spoke.

"Even on the deck of this ship, there's a place you can dig." The light said. Kara looked up and saw a shard on a platform. Quickly, she jumped and flew straight up to it.

"One more, Big Brother!" She grinned as she floated down beside him. "Let's go!" Knuckles nodded, determined to find the last shard. When they reached the area and found swinging balls with spikes, Kara pulled up a barrier around them as Knuckles found the shard.

"Found 'em!" He smiled in relief.

"Good, now let's move before I drop and we get hurt." Kara suggested cheerfully. Knuckles nodded in agreement and the duo moved out of the way before Kara dropped to the ground, forcing Knuckles to catch her.

"The last missing piece! Alright!" Knuckles grinned once he straightened Kara. "Now to restore the Master Emerald!"

"Let's go!" Kara cried.

"Huh?" Knuckles suddenly said as the red light flew around them again. The light brightened and soon the duo closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>When the light faded, Knuckles groaned,<p>

"Oh no! Not again. What is the meaning of this?" Kara's eyes suddenly widened in fear and panic.

"Knuckles...fire!" She cried, pointing ahead of them towards the alter.

"Come on, let's check it out." Knuckles stated but as he moved to run, he felt Kara resist. He saw the fear in her eyes, no, the absolute terror. She was petrified, her fear of fire taking over her whole system, refusing to let her move. The one memory she had was threatening to overwhelm her with its pain once again. "Snowflake, eyes on me." Knuckles snapped her back to reality with his calm voice. "It's okay, the fire won't come near you, I'll protect you. I _promise_." Kara met his eyes, her own filling with trust as she nodded and whispered softly,

"Okay." Knuckles nodded and took her hand as they ran up to the alter. Right in front of it, the two saw Tikal and ran up to her.

"Hey, what happened here?" Knuckles asked.

"Are you alright?" Kara added as she knelt down beside the girl, forgetting the flames.

"I couldn't...stop them." Tikal answered, "They came...and my father..." She slowly pushed herself up, looking at the echidna and hedgehog as she continued, "I had no idea...how bad this would turn out! I'm shocked." Suddenly, the group heard a roar. Kara helped Tikal stand up while Knuckles looked at the sky. Suddenly, the red echidna cried,

"Look, it's the Emerald!" Suddenly, Tikal ran off, causing the two to cry,

"Wait!" The light surrounded the two before they could do anything else.

* * *

><p>The light faded once again and the duo found themselves back on Eggman's ship.<p>

"Is this a dream?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, it seems so real." Kara answered.

"It's more like a nightmare!" Knuckles added at which Kara nodded, feeling so bad for Tikal, despite not fully knowing her. Suddenly, the red light flew around them saying,

"Your friends are in front of the ship fighting. Help them!"

"Let's go, Knuckles!" Kara cried as she ran out the door and back onto the ship, forcing her brother to follow her.

"We've finally found all the missing Emerald pieces...But..." Knuckles said once they reached the outside. "I still can't figure out that creepy monster."

"Me either." Kara admitted.

"Huh? What's that?" Knuckles cried as he noticed a bright white light.

"Let's check it out!" Kara cried once the light faded. Knuckles nodded in agreement and the two ran over where they found Eggman and Sonic. "Sonic!" Kara cried as they ran over.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles cried as well.

"There you two are, Knuckles. About time! I expected more from you, Snowflake!" Sonic quipped as he saw his friends.

"Nice to see you too!" Kara grinned, knowing that was just how Sonic greeted Knuckles. They _were _rivals, after all.

"I will return!" Eggman proclaimed as he flew away.

"Eggman! Come back!" Sonic cried as he ran after his nemesis.

"We'd better let Sonic handle it from here." Knuckles advised. Kara whined like a little child. "He'll do okay. Now...we must return to Angel Island and the Master Emerald."

"Um, I don't think so!" Kara said as she turned her head and saw the same water beast only now, there were six Chaos Emeralds in it.

"No! It can't be!" Knuckles cried

"It is! It's Chaos!" Kara cried as she summouned Starlit Night.

"I guess he didn't get enough the first time!" Knuckles said, "You can't stop us from restoring the Master Emerald!"

"Bring it on!" Kara grinned before she ran forward and grabbed a bomb. She used Starlit Night to levitate and throw it at Chaos, freezing him. Knuckles ran towards him and attacked the frozen beast. Kara shot a batch of ice at the watery beast and shot a ring of light at him. Chaos winced at the impact as the white hedgehog ran to get out of range. Knuckles grabbed a bomb and attacked again, weaking Chaos more. When Knuckles glided over to stand beside Kara, Chaos changed shape. "Watch out!" Kara cried as Chaos began to attack them in a more dangerous way.

"Watch yourself!" Knuckles cried as they began to dodge. Once Chaos was back in his original form, Kara grabbed the nearest bomb and threw it with all her strength.

"Knuckles, now!" She cried. Taking the hint, the echidna charged and delivered the final blow.

"Is that all you got?" He quipped as Chaos was defeated. Kara ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"We did it!" She cried happily.

"Yeah! You're finished!" Knuckles cried as Kara pulled away. "What's left now it to return the Master Emerald safely to my island."

"Ahem. _Our _island, you mean." Kara corrected. Knuckles nodded. "Hey look, the Chaos Emeralds." The girl pointed out. "Let's bring them with us, I'll carry them while you take the Master Emerald shards."

"Alright." Knuckles nodded in agreement. Kara grinned as she handed her shards over and picked up the six jewels. As the Egg Carrier exploded, the hedgehog and echidna flew/glided away back to the safety of their island.

* * *

><p>Once the duo reached the top of the alter, Knuckles held out his hands and the three remaining shards appeared. Quickly, the guardian restored the Master Emerald to its former glory.<p>

"This should do it! Perfect. All is well, now!" Knuckles smiled.

"We did it!" Kara grinned as she bounced on her heels. "The Master Emerald and the island have been restored!" Once again, Angel Island shook but this time, it began to rise into the air. Only this time, it didn't scare Kara like it did before, because now it meant everything was returned to normal.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I got to see the world, if only for one time. I may not have recovered more of my memory but...something tells me my adventures aren't over yet. These Chaos Emeralds I have...they're a sign that this isn't over yet. I may not know what's going to come but I feel as if...the outcome will be amazing for me. Maybe I'll be able to see the world again someday, or fight alongside Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to keep the world safe. I mean, the four of us are a great team already. Nobody would stand a chance against us if we teamed up. But..that's not for now. Besides, there's still more to Tikal's story and I'm determined to figure out what happened. My conscious says I have to. Ah well, I guess I'll just have another adventure someday, maybe with all my friends by my side too. After all, a team's better than one person right? That's my reasoning...and I'm going to stick by it! Boring won't get me! My story's only just starting, just you wait! I'll see the whole world someday <em>and _remember my past! I just know it!_

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, I really was looking forward to writing the end where I got to establish Kara's adventerous spirit and her never give up attitude. And, of course, her reaction to the fire and Knuckles' support was fun to write as well. Well, Happy Holidays everyone and I hope you all review! Please do, it would be the best Christmas present ever! I'll see you all soon to establish Kara's position in the Sonic universe, don't you worry! How? You'll just have to wait and see! Later!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Chaos Unleashed

**Hi guys, it's been a while! Happy New Year, by the way. Now we can finally finish Sonic Adventure and establish Kara's position in the Sonic team. Okay, thanks to Guest (Actually, those ideas are exactly what I had planned! Kara will be Guinevere in Black Knight and in the end of Team Dark's story in Free Riders when Metal Sonic's disguise 'breaks down', Kara will join Team Dark in the race against Team Rose.), c4Italys7-29 and dream lighting for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,315 readers! Also, I've written one more new Sonic story titled A True Home. It's surrounds the group in a human AU and in a high school. Please go check it out! Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>Kara was suddenly knocked into Knuckles and cried out in shock as he caught her when Angel Island hit the water.<p>

"You okay?" Knuckles asked. Kara nodded before the two turned to the Master Emerald. "The Master Emerald is where it belongs." Knuckles said.

"But Angel Island is still falling!" Kara cried.

"This doesn't make any sense." Knuckles said, shaking his head. "Maybe...Those Chaos Emeralds...that we brought back with us...have something to do with what's happening."

"So it's my fault." Kara said, looking down sadly. It was her idea to bring the Chaos Emeralds with them, after all.

"No, Snowflake, it isn't." Knuckles shook his head as he held her shoulders tightly. "I would've brought them, even if you hadn't said anything." Kara smiled slightly at the reassurance.

"Maybe Sonic can help us." Kara suggested. Knuckles nodded when Kara's snowflake suddenly glowed. Her white tinted eyes widened in surprise before they returned to their normal icy blue color. "Knuckles, turn around..." She whispered. The echidna did so and gasped,

"Eggman!" The two ran down the stairs as fast as they could down the steps towards the villian.

"This is terrible! Ch-Chaos is..." Eggman said as the two reached him.

"Is what?" Knuckles asked. Kara's snowflake glowed once again and just as she turned around, Chaos attacked, knocking the three out.

_Sonic...Tails...help..._Kara thought at the last minute.

* * *

><p>Kara opened her eyes and pushed herself up onto her hands as Knuckles said,<p>

"Sonic...uhhh, sorry!"

"You...made it..." Kara smiled slightly as Tails bent down beside her.

"You okay, Snowflake?" Tails asked. Kara could only nod as the fox helped her up.

"Knuckles! Snowflake! And Eggman? What happened here?" Sonic asked.

"He stole my Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles explained.

"And Chaos...is still alive!" Kara added as she leaned against Tails.

"What?!" Sonic cried, shocked. Eggman stood up with a grunt, saying,

"Aaarrgh! He's not gonna get away with this!" With that, the evil doctor ran away.

"Hey Eggman! Wait up!" Knuckles cried but Eggman only got in his Egg Mobile and flew away. "Sonic...Chaos is a fearsome beast!" Knuckles said, turning to his friends and sister. "If he gets that last Chaos Emerald, we're done for!"

"No need to explain, we'll get on it!" Sonic nodded, "Tails!?"

"Right!" Tails nodded.

"I'm going with you!" Kara cried as she became stable and stood next to Sonic. Just then, the red light flew around the two hedgehogs.

"Wha...?!" The two cried in unison.

"Aw, gee...!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic!" Kara cried in the same second as the light blinded them.

* * *

><p>When the light faded, the two stood in front of the alter only it was...different.<p>

"This place...it looks familiar!" Sonic said as he looked around.

"Yep. Knuckles and I have been here three times now." Kara agreed.

"It's not a dream, after all." Sonic cried, looking at the girl in amazement.

"Come on, let's go!" Kara cried as she ran forward.

"Snow, wait!" Sonic cried, running after her. However, Kara skidded to a dead stop in front of the alter. "Snowflake? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, concerned as he saw absolute terror fill Kara's eyes.

"The flames...I can't go through this again!" She cried. She was about to run away when Sonic grabbed her wrist. "Sonic, let me go!" Kara demanded.

"No way! You can do this, Kara, besides, I'll be here to help you if you need it." Sonic stated. Kara smiled a small smile. She nodded as she turned to face the alter again.

"Okay..." She whispered, "Let's go..." They found a group of echidnas led by Pachacamac, trying to get up the steps to the Master Emerald.

"Get out of my way!" Pachacamac cried angrily.

"No way!" A voice Kara recognized as Tikal refused.

"Did you hear what I said?" Pachacamac cried.

"I won't obey!" Tikal yelled.

"We need those 7 Emeralds to give us total power!" Pachacamac cried at his daughter. "It's power for the people. And...they are your people too, you know! We must get that Emerald!"

"Greed is our enemy!" Tikal said, "Once it starts, you will always want more! Please don't do this. I beg you!"

"Bah!" Pachacamac spat, shaking his head at his daughter. "I don't listen to the words of a child. Ready, men! Charge!" The echidnas charged as Tikal screamed,

"Father!" Tikal and the Chao she was protecting were knocked to the ground. Kara's eyes widened as she sensed the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald's power. Suddenly, she heard Pachacamac cry,

"Aaaaagh! It's a monster!" Chaos roared and Pachacamac cried, "Noooooooo!" Quickly, the two hedgehogs ran up to the young orange echidna on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...I think so." Tikal said as she got up with Kara's help.

"Careful, you could still be hurt." Kara advised the girl. Tikal suddenly looked up and cried,

"Oh my gosh! No!...No!...No!..." Tikal's eyes traveled up to the Master Emerald, as if she had an idea and she ran towards it as fast as she could.

"Wait up!" Sonic cried.

"Tikal!" Kara cried at the same instant and the two ran after the girl, up to the Master Emerald.

"The 7 Emeralds are the servers." Tikal was saying as the duo reached her. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos." The girl suddenly gasped before continuing, "Uhh...The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power. If this Emerald controls that power...Please, you must stop him!" Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed, as if answering her prayer.

* * *

><p>"Sonic! Snowflake! Wake up!" Sonic and Kara blinked as Tails' voice called them back to reality.<p>

"Ahhh...I was on a snooze cruise, I guess!" Sonic said while Kara remained silent, now understanding everything.

"Good thing you're both okay." Tails smiled, "You just sort of conked out, there."

"Where's my brother?" Kara asked, noticing the missing echidna.

"Knuckles left already." Tails explained. Kara crossed her arms childishly and pouted,

"And he didn't even wait for me!"

"Come on! We gotta go after the last Emerald!" Tails cried.

?...Lead the way!" Sonic said.

"I'm right behind you guys!" Kara said as she smiled at her two friends.

"It should still be on board the Tornado 2!" Tails grinned.

"Then let's head over to it! Uhh...where is it?" Kara asked as she cocked her head to the side. Sonic chuckled and said,

"This way, Snow." The blue blur led the two tailed fox and amnesic hedgehog to Mystic Ruins and from there into the forest where they found the blue plane crashed.

"Look! It's the Tornado 2!" Tails cried.

"I'm guessing you made it, Tails?" Kara asked, remembering the plane she saw the last time was red.

"Yep!" Tails nodded, proud.

"Guys, let's get the Chaos Emerald and leave!" Sonic cried.

"Right." Kara nodded. The three ran towards it when a column of water appeared on top of the plane.

"What?" Sonic cried as Kara stumbled backwards to avoid the water and Tails fell to the ground. "No! He's got the last Emerald!" Sonic cried as the water cleared, showing the Tornado 2 didn't have its Chaos Emerald anymore.

"Now what do we do?" Tails and Kara asked in unison. Sonic didn't have an answer as did neither Kara nor Tails. Suddenly, the trio could hear screaming.

"That sounds like Station Square!" Sonic cried.

"Then let's go!" Kara cried and the trio ran towards the city.

* * *

><p>When they reached Station Square, somehow Sonic and Kara ended up seperated from Tails. Sonic was avoiding the water that filled the now flooded city, courtesy of Chaos, who was now a giant water dragon. Kara easily figured out Sonic was scared of water but that wasn't a concern of hers right now. Now, it was Chaos she was worried about.<p>

"If I wasn't just dreaming, that monster is a real menace!" Sonic cried.

"No kidding!" Kara cried when her snowflake glowed. "Oh great, just what we need." She groaned sarcastically. At Sonic's look, she pointed to the side and the blue blur looked as Eggman's Egg Carrier 2.

"Eggman!" He cried, "Looks like he's after Chaos, too!" Eggman tried to attack Chaos but the beast only blasted him and the Egg Carrier 2 crashed into the ground.

"And how'd that work out for him?" Kara smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Eggman cried as he flew away in his Egg Mobile.

"I've had enough! Who do you think you are, anyway?" Sonic yelled at Chaos. Suddenly, the red light from before flew out of the sky and flew in front of the hedgehogs.

"Sonic, look..." Kara gasped.

"Oh, it's you!" Sonic said as he held a hand out to hold the light. Kara stood beside him, staring at the light in awe as the final piece of the puzzle fit into place. "The one...who sealed Chaos...in the Master Emerald!"

"Tikal!" Kara finished as the light glowed brighter and the young orange echidna stood in front of the hedgehogs.

"My heart has always been in the Master Emerald, along with Chaos'." Tikal said, "Now he's filled with anger and sadness. And if it goes on, he'll eventually destroy the world, like he did before!" The Chaos Emeralds floated above Chaos until he roared and they flew away. One landed near the three and sparked until it lost its color. Kara ran over and picked it up as she looked at it sadly. "Look! He's absorbed the Emeralds' power!" Tikal cried, "He must be sealed in the Master Emerald, NOW!"

"How can that help?" Sonic asked as Kara stood beside him, holding the black Chaos Emerald still, though she looked at Tikal.

"It won't change how he feels inside, will it?" Kara asked.

"His heart will still remain in turmoil and his anger just won't vanish!" The two spoke in unison, "He'll just be trapped forever!"

"What choice do we have?" Tikal asked, sounding hopeless. Kara actually felt bad for the girl, she must have felt this was all her fault because she couldn't stop her father all those years ago and now history was repeating itself.

"Hey, Sonic!" A girl's voice cried. The hedgehogs turned and Kara was surprised when a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress with matching boots ran up with a pink bird, holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Amy!" Sonic cried upon seeing the girl, Amy.

"Here, take this!" Amy said, holding a black Chaos Emerald out to the blue blur. Just then, Tails and Knuckles dropped out of the sky, both holding more Emeralds.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"You got an idea?" Kara asked.

"Chaos only used the negative power of the Emeralds." Tails explained, "Sonic, you and Snowflake should be able to harnass their real power!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right about this!" Knuckles agreed, earning him a smile from Kara. The people of Station Square began to cheer for Sonic, only knowing him as a hero and not knowing Kara at all.

"Negative forces aren't the only way to empower the Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained, "Our positive feelings towards each other can make them work. Our hearts together form awesome power."

"You ready to try, Sonic?" Kara asked as the blue blur took all seven Emeralds into his hands. Sonic nodded, smiling slightly at the girl. Suddenly, the seven Emeralds glowed gold and light covered the two hedgehogs. When the light faded, Sonic's fur was gold while his eyes were red and his quills stuck out more. Kara, on the other hand, was completely silver, her eyes white and her clothes an icy blue while her snowflake glowed brightly. "Let's go, Sonic." Kara whispered with a smile before the two flew into the air. They flew at Chaos as fast as they could, however the beast sent several rays of light towards them. Kara held out her hands and a powerful barrier formed, protecting them as they escaped the threat and entered him from the bottom before coming out his mouth, destroying him for a minute. When Chaos reformed, the two charged once again.

"I'll distract him while you get close!" Sonic said. Kara nodded and flew out of Chaos' perspective, watching as Sonic escaped each of the beast's attacks until Kara summouned Starlit Night, now a glowing silver with bright white stars and blue streaks, and sent out the strongest light attack she had, hitting Chaos in the back of his head. At that same instant, Sonic came out of Chaos' mouth. Chaos disolved again and reappeared somewhere else. Banishing Starlit Night, Kara said,

"I'll be the distraction this time!" Sonic nodded and the two charged. Kara flew around, keeping Chaos' eyes on her until Sonic came through his mouth again. Chaos sunk back into the water and came out once again.

"Together!" Sonic cried and Kara grinned as the two flew as fast as they could towards the beast of water. As they flew on the water, Chaos sent pink light towards them but the duo avoided it simply by adjusting their path. Chaos tried to stop them by releasing water tornados but Kara froze them, allowing them to enter Chaos and go out his mouth, destroying him for a short minute. Then, once again, he reformed. This time, as they charged, yellow light came towards them and Chaos blasted water out of his mouth. The hedgehogs avoided them as best as they could and went through Chaos again. Chaos roared as he vanished and Sonic and Kara floated down to the water below.

"There!" Kara pointed out Chaos' location and the two flew, knowing they could only win if they did this together. The yellow light and tornados came again but Kara's barrier held strong this time and they got through Chaos' body easily. The two flew towards Chaos as fast as possible as he reappeared again.

"Ready, Snowflake?" Sonic asked as they avoided the light and gysers of water.

"Ready, Sonic!" Kara cried as they flew out of the way of Chaos' blast and shot through the beast only to come out and destroy him, the blue light after they came out being a great indication of that.

"Hey, I'll play with you some other time!" Sonic grinned as Kara cried,

"We did it!" The two high fived as they landed on the ground and the Chaos Emeralds' power faded, leaving them normal once again. Kara smiled as she watched Chao approach Chaos happily. Chaos simply stared at them as Sonic, Kara, Tails and Knuckles stood above them.

"Chaos has changed again. This time for the better." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah! Super Sonic and Super Kara must have neutralized it, so it's nice again." Tails agreed.

"Aw, the Chao look so happy that he's back to normal." Kara smiled.

"These are the Chao you were protecting." Tikal said as she appeared in front of Chaos in a flash of light. "They stayed alive for generations and now live peacefully with humans. The fighting's over. Harmony's restored, and life goes on." Tikal was smiling at Chaos before she looked up at the four heroes standing above him and said, "Thank you so much!" Tikal suddenly floated into the air and held a hand out towards Chaos before they both flew into the sky and vanished in a flash of light. The whole city was silent, and both Sonic and Kara noticed that Eggman left peacefully. Finally, Tails broke the silence.

"All's well that ends well, right?" He smiled. He turned to look at Sonic but the blue blur was already gone. "Sonic?" Tails asked as Kara laughed,

"What a surprise!" The trio turned and watched as Sonic ran away, off on a new adventure. Kara heard a throat cleared behind her and turned to see the girl, Amy, approaching her.

"We never met." She smiled, "I'm Amy Rose!"

"Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Kara, though my friends call me Snowflake or Snow." Kara smiled.

"So, Snowflake...what are you to Sonic?" Amy asked, sounding curious.

"Well, I'm his-" Kara started when suddenly, the blue blur himself ran up and smirked,

"She's my partner in crime!" Then he ran off again.

"Sonic! I didn't agree to that!" Kara cried, angry that a decision was made for her, even if it did make her happy. She turned to Amy and smiled, "Excuse me while I turn that hedgehog into a popsicle. I hope to see you again soon, Amy!" With that, the white hedgehog floated into the sky before she took off in a white blur. When she found Sonic, she did indeed freeze him, making him an ice sculpture. However, she did eventually unfreeze him and agreed to be his partner in crime. When she returned to Angel Island with Knuckles, which was now floating again, Kara was grinning, knowing her life would never quite be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I did! I want Kara to be Sonic's partner in crime because I feel she's a really powerful character and that Sonic would want someone like her by his side. Besides, she's the easiest to call when he needs help on a new adventure so she can come for all of them. Please review and go check out A True Home as well! Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
